Someone There for Me
by Endless Despair
Summary: With the death of her best-friend-turned-boyfriend, Kagome has become a shell of nothing. She meets a mysterious stranger who seem to be related to her dearly beloved. Will he help her fall in love again and regain the life she once had? SessKag


_Yay! Another fic from me! lol. This is a Sesshoumaru and Kagome fic. It's T for now, for some language, but might change in future chapters._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. Wish I did, but I don't._

**Someone There for Me**

Chapter 1: Gone

* * *

_He quietly entered the bathroom. The young girl was taking a shower. He could hear her singing over the sound of the rushing water. Quietly creeping up to the shower curtain, he raised his large knife._

Riing! Riing!

Kagome jumped and screamed. "Holy shit!"

Riing! Riing!

Kagome caught her breath and picked up the telephone receiver and held it to her ear.

"Higurashi residence. Kagome speaking," she said, thankful that someone had called, just so that she wouldn't have to be alone, if only for a few minutes. The whole room was dark, and there was no one in her apartment with her. She quickly wondered why she was watching that suspenseful movie in the middle of the night, in the dark, alone. She shrugged it off.

"Kagome! It's Sango. You had better get to the hospital quick!" It was her friend, Sango. She sounded like she was crying.

"Why Sango? What happened?" She couldn't understand why Sango would be at the hospital this late at night, unless something really horrible had happened.

"Kagome..." She sobbed. "Inuyasha's been in an accident... Just get to the hospital as fast as you can."

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. _Her _Inuyasha, in an accident? How come he's at the hospital? He was a demon, he could heal quickly... Kagome shook her head, confused, but replied to Sango. "Ok. I got it. I'll be there in 15 minutes." She hung up the phone and ran to get her car keys and a pair of shoes. She get into her car and started the engine, speeding to the hospital as fast as she could. She was stunned at what Sango had said. '_Inuyasha's been in an accident.' _Kagome pounded on her steering wheel. _But demons like him don't get into accidents!_

Kagome finally reached the hospital. She quickly parked her car and ran into the hospital. In the main lobby was Sango and Miroku. Sango was crying, her face buried into Miroku's shoulder, and Miroku's arms were wrapped around her, comforting her. He looked up at Kagome, his own eyes tear-filled.

"Miroku..." Kagome started. "Wh-"

"A semi-truck hit his car." Miroku cut her off. "The driver was drunk and was going the wrong way on the highway. He hit Inuyasha's car head on," Miroku choked out. He squeezed Sango harder and also started crying.

Kagome just stared at Miroku. All of it was running through her head, but it wasn't registering. Inuyasha, her boyfriend, in a hospital? Inuyasha, her best friend in the whole world, the victim of a drunk driver? She couldn't believe it. She shook her head and sunk to her knees in the middle of the floor. How could it be? Her eyes became watery and tears started spilling from her eyelids. It just couldn't happen! He couldn't be hurt! She buried her face into her hands, crying silent tears.

At that moment, a short doctor with curly red hair stepped out into the lobby. His hands were clasped behind him, a neutral look on his face. He spotted Kagome on the floor and gave her a curious look, but she couldn't see it. He proceeded to walk toward Miroku and Sango. He stopped in front of them and Miroku looked up.

"Are you here for Inuyasha Taisho?"

Miroku nodded. At the mention of his name, Kagome looked up. Sango had long since cried herself to sleep. Kagome couldn't blame her. She'd been at work all day, working a double shift, then had to come to this. Kagome turned her attention back to the doctor.

"Gomen nasai..." The doctor bowed to them. "We did all we could, but he couldn't pull through. He was suffering from severe internal injuries. It was amazing that he survived the accident."

Kagome was shocked. She stared at the doctor, an incredulous look on her face. It's almost like he said, "The dead are coming back alive." Kagome just couldn't believe it. She closed her eyes tightly and wrapped herself in a ball. "No... No.. Inuyasha.. You can't leave me. Not like this. Inuyasha..." she whispered. Pain filled her voice. She just couldn't take it. How could this happen to him!

The doctor looked over to Kagome again, feeling sorry for her. "Is there any living family?" he asked Miroku.

"Um... His parents died when he was little... But he has an older brother. Sesshoumaru Taisho," Miroku replied. Inuyasha never let anyone know that he had an older brother. Maybe it was because they despised each other so much. "But they haven't talked since their parents died."

The doctor thought a second. "We need someone to take care of the whole matter."

Miroku nodded. "I can take care of it." He stood up.

"Then follow me," the doctor said, then walked away.

Miroku sighed and turned to Kagome. "Gome..." He hugged her tightly, kissing her lightly on the head. "I'm so, so sorry. Everyone loved him. And he loved you, you have to know that. He may not have shown it, but he did.. Now, I have to go. Can you and Sango get home safely?"

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes red from crying. She nodded. "Yeah, I think I can."

Miroku smiled at her, giving her another squeeze. "Thank you. Good night. I'll come over tomorrow, okay?" He got up and left to go take care of the matters at hand.

* * *

Kagome helped Sango get inside of the apartment. Sango had woken up a little,just enough to be able to walk herself, but she needed guiding. After Sango got into bed, Kagome sat down on the couch, staring into the darkness. Thoughts of her and Inuyasha's happiness together filled her mind. '_He loved you..' _Miroku's words rang through her head. Inuyasha never _did _show that he loved her. Even while they started dating, he still acted like her best friend. Kagome just couldn't understand it all.

"Fuck, Inuyasha," Kagome said to nothing. "Why did you leave like that? Why didn't you survive? You're a demon! Demons don't die in car accidents!" She started crying. Sobs echoed through the silent apartment. She ground her fists into her eyes, like a child. Eventually she fell asleep on the couch, curled into a ball.


End file.
